The present invention concerns eyeglass frames. More particularly the invention is directed to a frame which can be used as a replacement frame for bent or broken frames while utilizing the sight-correcting lens or other sun or other protective plain lens of the unusable frame.
This invention relates to spectacles and more particularly to a "universal" or variable dimension eyeglass frame wherein the rims of the frame can be adjusted in length and shape to accommodate almost any size and shape of lens. Such a frame can be used as a temporary replacement of a person's normal frame when broken or as a low cost fashion alternative frame.
Typically when a person breaks their eyeglass frame they have few choices to fix it. They can attempt to tape or glue the broken portion, or attempt to obtain a replacement part. However, the former alternative usually results in an unattractive appearance, and the latter is usually not available because of the rapid changes in eyeglass styles and the limited inventories maintained by eyeglass frame vendors. Even if a replacement frame is still in a manufacturer's or distributor' stock it may be several days before it can be delivered to the retail establishment for assembly with the person's lenses. If a replacement frame is not available the person then must choose a new frame and have new lenses made which have an internal periphery to accommodate the chosen fixed opening in the newly chosen frame.
Traditional eyeglass frames are generally made of plastic, metal or a combination thereof, and are designed to hold a lens of a single specific design and shape. So called "semi-rimless" frames have greater versatility in that the bottom portion of the lens is typically retained by a flexible wire, strip or cord. This permits this type of frame to accommodate a greater variety of lens sizes. However, these frames have an upper rim portion which is of a fixed size and shape. Thus, they also can only accommodate lenses which have matching upper rims.
Since the dimensions of existing frames are completely or substantially fixed, each lens must be modified to satisfy the dimensions of the frame. If the lens is not modified properly, the lens may fit loosely or not fit in the frame at all. Modification of the lens requires the optician to work with great care, otherwise damage will result to the lens.
In a preliminary search no "temporary" or "universal" eyeglass frame was uncovered. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,025; 4,466,713; 4,842,399; and 4,432,616 disclose spectacle (eyeglass) frames having fixed rigid rails or top-pieces which correspond in their inner periphery with a corresponding fixed upper peripheries of the two eyeglass lenses. Nose pad elements are provided attached either to the top rail in whole or in part. The lenses are held in the top rail by a flexible filament such as metal or Nylon plastic; a super elastic Ni--Ti alloy wire by a barbed nylon cord or a headed wire connected to the lower ends of the top rail, respectively in the three patents. All of these cords or wires are of fixed length. The '616 patent does permit mounting the headed wire in one of two fixing means in the top rail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,989 end pieces and threads with the threads soldered or welded to the end piece are provided. In a second embodiment clamping plates or bars are included. These constructions provide for the movement by the optician of the nose bridge and/or end pieces in fitting on an individual's face. The '989 patent envisions making lenses of various shapes and having threads, bands or wires of various fixed lengths to hold such lenses. In a dissimilar art, cable ties employ flat plastic strips with a serrated end and a pawl-containing clasp end.